


Adore You

by loser1419



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses and Make-outs, M/M, SOTY IS LS AND HANBIN OUR SONGWRITER, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fast paced, jinhwan too, junhoe is whipped and dumb, supposed to be nsfw but hell nah, university couples uwu, wholesome only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loser1419/pseuds/loser1419
Summary: Junhoe is shit at expressing what he feels. Thank the heavens for Jinhwan's willingness to endure all the mixed signals for the past half a year of dating his foolish man.





	Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Been a while since I write something. It's a fluff too so, idk, I hope no one would come at me this time. Enjoy and don't expect much, I guess.

"You're always so loud, but why are you so quiet now?"  
  
Jinhwan had always liked to ask him that, and Junhoe would shrug just as much. He couldn't possibly say that Jinhwan's presence is enough to turn him into a quiet bumbling mess, because he's sure as hell that he's going to be teased about it. Who gets intimidated by someone who is atleast a head shorter than them? Junhoe is.  
  
Especially on times like this, when Jinhwan is getting a little too handsy, more tipsy.  
  
"Jinhwan hyung, can we just sleep tonight? Don't wanna drink anymore."  
  
Jinhwan stops from gulping his drink halfway, to put his glass down and scoots really close to Junhoe. Junhoe tries to move away to escape whatever Jinhwan is planning to do to him, but he's already pressed between Jinhwan and the wall. He has nowhere to run.  
  
"One more bottle please? The others are gone and it's our last test for this semester! So pleeaaaase? Another bottle?" Jinhwan bats his eyelashes at him, lips forming into a cute pout and as much as Junhoe knows that it's just an act, he's still not immune to the adorable sight.  
  
Junhoe sighs in defeat and nods his head, accepting Jinhwan's request.  
  
"You're the best!" Jinhwan exclaims, before pecking Junhoe's lips as a form of gratitude. Junhoe, surprised and a little embarrassed even though they're alone, feels his face heating up immediately.  
  
They have been dating for almost half a year already, but Junhoe is still not used to this kind of affection. Jinhwan has always been showy and has always liked skinship, but Junhoe isn't.  
  
It doesn't mean that Junhoe doesn't like it, but he just doesn't know how to react about it.  
  
Jinhwan noticed his quietness soon enough, and then he's starting to ask questions again, but this time, he sounds serious and cautious, playfulness gone in an instant.  
  
"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?"  
  
Junhoe is startled because out of everything, he doesn't expect him to ask that. On the contrary, it's with Jinhwan where he feels the most comfortable, so that question shouldn't be asked in the first place.  
  
"No, of course not. Why do you think so?"  
  
Jinhwan looks at him intensely, seemingly searching for any signs to know whether Junhoe is lying, but he finds none, because Junhoe really isn't. Jinhwan's shoulder sags, and Junhoe hesitatingly reaches for Jinhwan's hand to comfort him, but instantly regretting doing so afterwards. Just as he was about to pull his hand back, Jinhwan curls his fingers with his, looks at him straight to the eye, and then he's laying his head on Junhoe's shoulder.  
  
Junhoe's heart skips a beat, and with how close they are, he hopes that Jinhwan won't hear how loud his heart beats now.  
  
"It's just that, I don't know." Jinhwan began to play with both of their hands, and it's really _really_ adorable how Jinhwan's hand looks smaller compared to his. Junhoe won't say this out loud but he likes to hold Jinhwan's hand all the time even though he's not one to initiate the skinship, and would feel mildly disappointed whenever Jinhwan would pull it back. "You always got quiet whenever I'm showing my affection to you. Do you not like my kisses? Do you not like me touching you? Are we moving too fast? Am I being too much?"  
  
Junhoe kind of wanted to punch himself for being so obvious. He didn't know that Jinhwan will blame himself for his awkwardness. He really likes it, but this is all new to him and he doesn't know how to properly express his feelings. It doesn't help that Junhoe feels so inexperienced because Jinhwan is always forward and confident about things.  
  
That used to be Junhoe too, but never when it comes to matters concerning Jinhwan.  
  
"See, you're quiet even now. You would usually babble about things or just being plain loud but when we're alone together, you're quiet. I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?'  
  
Though Jinhwan sounds monotonous, it's hard to miss the way how his voice trembles at the end of his sentence. He’s clearly hurt. Junhoe remembers Yunhyeong's advice about having an open communication with whoever it is that he's dating, and as much as it's meddlesome and more of a judgement on his character when he first heard it, he can't help but to reconsider the advice now. Especially now that it's causing Jinhwan to feel bad about himself.  
  
"It's not like that." Junhoe mutters, albeit still unsure to voice out what he really feels. "You make me nervous--you're right about that, but you don't make me feel uncomfortable. They're different."  
  
"How are they different?"  
  
"I'm nervous because I like you so much. I've been liking you for quite a while, and having you do those things with me now, still feels surreal. I also haven't dated a guy before you, so I don't know how to act. I don't know what I should do, or what I shouldn't." Junhoe can't see himself but he's sure that he's blushing crimson red. It's embarrassing, but thankfully, Jinhwan is not making fun of him.  
  
"You're making it sound like I've dated guys before. You're my first too. And stop from making it sound like we're different from the other couples. We're the same as them." Jinhwan sulks, and Junhoe is starting to feel bad for acting the way he did but then Jinhwan is suddenly pushing his face right towards him, rendering him frozen from the sudden turn of things. "We did more than kiss and touch too, so why are you still nervous around me?"  
  
Junhoe coughs in embarrassment, and fortunately, he still controlled himself enough to face the other way, so he won't do it straight right out of Jinhwan's curious face. His ears feel warm and his face feels hotter than earlier. Jinhwan is still a little too close to him-- could feel his eyes bore on his face even though Junhoe tries hard to never let their eyes meet.  
  
Junhoe jumps a little, startled when all of a sudden, Jinhwan pressed a lingering kiss on his jaw.  
  
"Hyung, don't do that." Junhoe calls out, but it sounds far weaker for it to be considered as remotely scolding.  
  
"You like it though." Jinhwan muses. He removes his hand from Junhoe's grip to place it on Junhoe's chest, smiling cheekily when he noticed something. "You're telling me to stop but your heart is telling me otherwise. It's beating so fast."  
  
Junhoe glares at Jinhwan, but he instantly darts his eyes away again afterwards because they're so close he could probably count Jinhwan's long lashes. He hears Jinhwan as he chuckles softly, before receiving another peck-- on his neck this time.  
  
If Junhoe is being his usual self, he would've teased Jinhwan about his inability to reach his lips that's why he resorted to just kissing wherever he could reach. But Junhoe is being his dumb and whipped self so he just blushed hard.  
  
"Stop teasing me, hyung."  
  
Having enough, Junhoe pushed Jinhwan's head gently against his chest to prevent the latter from looking at him. Jinhwan laughs and the action tickles Junhoe's neck, and soon after Junhoe is laughing too because who wouldn't when Jinhwan's laughter is so contagious? Junhoe is absolutely weak for anything that Jinhwan does.  
  
Jinhwan struggles in his hold after their laughters died down, so Junhoe lets him go even though his face still hasn't returned to its original color.  
  
Just when Junhoe thought that Jinhwan will take pity on him and will stop his teasing, the man suddenly climbs on his lap and Junhoe as if on autopilot, puts his hands on Jinhwan's hips to steady him. There's a cheeky smile on his face, and his hands are placed on Junhoe's chest to prevent him from moving. Junhoe goes rigid at their new position, before looking anywhere but on Jinhwan.  
  
"Hey, I'm seated on your lap but you still won't look at me." Junhoe sure knows that Jinhwan is pouting even though he can't see him. His assumption is right when Jinhwan forces him to look at him, as he pouts sadly at him. However, there's merriment dancing in his orbs, and Junhoe tries to not get tricked this time.  
  
"You're teasing me again. Why do you like teasing me so much?" Junhoe sighs dramatically, which makes Jinhwan laugh again. It's a really pretty sound, Junhoe thinks, but maybe he's just biased.  
  
"Because you're cute like this. Who knows that the student jiu jitsu athlete who looks like he beats people at the back of the school on his free time acts like this?"  
  
Junhoe narrows his eyes at the description given to him, as Jinhwan shrugs, arms winding up to circle around Junhoe's neck to placate him. "Hey don't get mad at me, they're not my words. That's how people think about you. Used to think like that about you too, but not anymore. Pity them, they just don't know this side of you."  
  
"What side?" Though still mildly uncomfortable at their position, Junhoe quirks an eyebrow, curious about the answer.  
  
"The cute side." With the times that Junhoe could feel his face heats up in the span of a few hours, it will be considered as phenomenal by the people who work in the science field.  
  
If Jinhwan would ask him about it, he would just say that it's because he's drunk. Nevermind that he barely finished his second glass.  
  
"You are supposed to be the cute one." Junhoe counters. He flinches, much to Jinhwan's satisfaction, when he feels the latter's nimble fingers as he began to draw invincible traces on his nape. Junhoe really hates how jumpy he could be.  
  
"Yep, I am. But when we're alone, we know who's the real cutie between us both." Jinhwan smiles brightly, and Junhoe internally cooed. Internally yes, because acting on his feelings would just confirm Jinhwan's teasing remarks about him.  
  
No one talks for a while and Junhoe's mind is running with a million thoughts because Jinhwan's intense stare is making him feel things, his smile slipping off of his lips. Jinhwan seemed to snapped out of it when Junhoe moves a little, adjusting Jinhwan so he could sit in a way that is comfortable for them both, especially since it looks like Jinhwan won't be sitting back on his place anytime soon.  
  
"June-ya," Jinhwan whispers, and Junhoe swears to God he feels the air shift around them. Was it the way how Jinhwan whispered his nickname? Drawls it out of his mouth? The dark look in his eyes? Or how Jinhwan leans closer towards him?

Junhoe didn't know which one it is but he could just _feel_ it.  
  
Junhoe gulps, throat suddenly feeling dry, before answering. "Hmm?"  
  
"What about we do it all the time so you'll get used to it?" Jinhwan continues his ministrations on his nape, and Junhoe can't help but to noticed how it feels much more intimate than earlier. Jinhwan licks his lips and Junhoe absentmindedly follows the movement, catching himself from his Jinhwan induced reverie when said lips forms into a smirk.

What a tease.

Junhoe moves his eyes up again, and remembers that Jinhwan poses a question earlier. The real intention isn't thankfully lost in Junhoe's muddled brain, but he still asked to confirm it anyway. "Do what?"  
  
"I don't know?" Junhoe unconsciously tightens his grip on Jinhwan's hips when the latter closes in, his chest now pressed against him. Their breaths mingle together, their lips only a few inches apart but Junhoe is frozen to do anything. Jinhwan is too close and Junhoe could feel his senses go haywire. "Kiss me maybe?"  
  
A snap and Junhoe breaks. He doesn't need to be told twice before he's pulling Jinhwan even closer, as he swoops in for a kiss. Their kiss is anything but slow-- Junhoe is already fired up from all the teasing that he endured throughout the evening. Jinhwan is cute but he's also undeniably sexy, and it takes all Junhoe's willpower to not jump on him whenever he did something remotely sexy, even though it's not always intentional. Jinhwan is his first boyfriend but Junhoe never felt this strong attraction towards his past girlfriends, and he's still a little scared of showing how much he likes him-- scared that it might drive him away.  
  
It's hard, especially since Jinhwan is playful and moody by nature, and Junhoe is contented on being teased as cute for the sake of keeping the amount of his affection hidden. But whenever Jinhwan would come to him, in his soft and sexy way, how could he turn him down?  
  
Junhoe just likes him a little bit too much to reject his advances like that.  
  
Jinhwan's hands find purchase in his hair, tugging desperately on his strands when Junhoe bit his lower lip, asking for an entrance in which he's immediately granted in. Junhoe swallows Jinhwan's moan in his mouth, as he wastes no time in exploring the latter's hot cavern.

Kissing Jinhwan feels like hours had passed even though it was just for a few minutes. Jinhwan removes his arms around him to push Junhoe's chest to separate them both-- slyly facing the other way when Junhoe chases his lips. 

“If you love to kiss me that much, then why do you always acts so shy about it?” They’re both panting, slowly regaining their breathing back to normal, and Junhoe ignores the gentle jab against him to focus on the lazy smile on Jinhwan's face instead. His defenses had long crumbled down so Junhoe pulls Jinhwan back into his arms, impatient to taste that sweet lips of his lover again.

Jinhwan chuckles but lets himself be pulled back. The kiss they shared this time is unlike the first one; much softer, slower, but it still makes both of their heart tingle.

It goes on for a while until their kiss eventually tapered off into sweet little pecks, until Jinhwan is sighing against Junhoe's hold, smiling happily at the attention he's receiving.

“Don't sleep on me.” Junhoe murmurs against Jinhwan's lips when he noticed that the latter had his eyes closed ever since he began to shower his face with kisses. Jinhwan opens his eyes for a bit and giggles, before landing one solid kiss on Junhoe's lips. Jinhwan snuggles on his neck after, and Junhoe wraps his arms around the smaller man, heart threatening to burst inside his chest from the amount of affection that it could barely hold in.

The heat simmered down as fast as it consumed him earlier, and now Junhoe is left with his usual contained emotions for the elder.

“I'm tired.” It's muffled and Jinhwan's breath that's hitting on his sensitive neck sends shiver down his spine.. He probably won't be feeling his legs if Jinhwan ever decided to sleep whilst still in his lap, but Junhoe honestly won't mind one bit. Anything for Jinhwan.

“From what? We just drank a little and kissed.”

“Exactly. Making out is tiring, you know. Been up all week for exams too so don't judge me now.”

Junhoe chuckles, as he runs a soothing hand on the expanse of Jinhwan's back, one that Jinhwan appreciates judging by the satisfied hum that he gives in return.

“Oldie.”

“Hey!”

The silence that envelopes them is a comfortable one this time, but before the night ends, Junhoe knows that he still has to clear something up between them.

Junhoe heaves a deep breath, and it jostles a peaceful Jinhwan on his chest. “I like you hyung.”

Jinhwan answers in a single heartbeat. “I know.”

Junhoe shakes his head even though Jinhwan can't see him. It isn't as easy as that, and Junhoe is never one to trust on verbalizing his feelings, so it's going to be lengthy talk. “No, I mean, I really really like you. Like a lot.”

“I know.”

“You don't understand me don't you?” Junhoe sighs dejectedly, already wanting to give up even if he just started recently. “I like you so much that sometimes it scares me.”

“Me too.”

Surprised and overwhelmed at first, Junhoe pushed down all expectations from it immediately. Jinhwan probably didn't, but there's no harm in asking anyway, right?

“Really?”

“Yes. That's why it hurts me a little whenever you would go stiff under my touches. Or would reject them altogether. I'm teasing you that it's cute, but I also started to wonder if I'm being too much for you.” The guilt multiplies at the unexpected reply, and Junhoe never hated his inability to communicate with people more than right at this moment. “Please accept my love for you.”

Junhoe reflects back on his actions, cursing himself for being so focused on his own emotions that he didn't really noticed how it affects Jinhwan. “I've been sending you a lot of mixed signals, huh?”

Jinhwan nods his head, his hair tickling Junhoe's chin. “Yep. Hanbin once asked me if we're really dating. I know that it's a joke, but I could understand why he asked that.”

Junhoe grimaces, because he doesn't know that it is _that_ bad. He hugs Jinhwan tighter, hoping that it will at least suffice for his lack of interpersonal skills. It's clear that Junhoe is the one who's at fault here, and if this continues on, no matter how much he convinced himself that he's being distant for both of their sakes, it's not the case now. Jinhwan directly speaks out on what he feels about it, and either Junhoe would finally be honest about how he really feels tonight, or he'll let Jinhwan be confused for the rest of their time together.

That is, if Jinhwan would still like to keep him around after this.

“I like you so much.”

“I thought that's already established--”

“And I don't want to drive you away.” Junhoe cuts him off to finish his own sentence. Jinhwan tries to lift his head off of his chest to look at him but Junhoe gently pushed him down, not ready to face him yet. “But I'm doing just that, aren't I?”

“Why would you liking me, drive me away?”

“I always want to be with you. Hold your hand and touch you. Kiss you, hug you, and just be by your side.” Junhoe knows that he sound really weird now, but now that he finally started, he should probably just spill everything. “I like you so much you had no idea. I don't want you flirting with other people but that's your nature. You're naturally overflowing with love and I feel so selfish for just wanting to be the center of it. When we're alone, I always had to hold myself back because I just want to hold you in my arms. Which is weird even for me because I'm never like these towards my exes. I can't even talk much because I'm always focused about whatever it is that you're telling me, and being afraid that I would just end up saying something dumb. That alone is saying a lot because I really can't shut my mouth.”

Junhoe would like to continue with more examples but he figures that Jinhwan gets everything now. He won't be too surprised if Jinhwan is judging him right now for being weird.

The anxiousness from not receiving an immediate reply is clawing on Junhoe's veins, but he can't do anything but to wait until Jinhwan is ready to talk again. It feels like a slow torture for Junhoe.

Thankfully, the torture doesn't last that long.

When Jinhwan tries to move his head again, Junhoe lets him be. He's expecting some negative reaction upon seeing his lover's face but to his astonishment, he finds a smile instead. Not a teasing smile, but a genuine one. It's a beautiful smile and Junhoe momentarily forgets about his initial dilemma.

“You could've told me all of that in the first place, instead of making me rethink whether you dated me because you really liked me or not.” Jinhwan is smiling so wide, as if expecting Junhoe to understand everything with just that but Junhoe is still confused.

“You're not weirded out by it? Did you even hear what I said?”

“I do! And why would I think like that? I like it.” Jinhwan just shrugs gleefully--all traces of drowsiness are now gone on his face. He looks like a kid who receives a reward from his parent. That kind of childlike happiness. Despite the confusion, it warms Junhoe's heart all the same.

“Please don't hold yourself back again, I'll accept your affections gratefully!”

“Seriously? It doesn't bother you? You're not lying?” Junhoe narrows his eyes in disbelief, because Jinhwan is either a very good actor, or he's genuinely happy right now. Or maybe he's just starting to feel the effect of the alcohol that they drank earlier? But they just had two bottles though?

“Nope!” Jinhwan's newly dyed hair bounces on top of his head at his enthusiastic reply. Cute. Strange, but cute. “Don't look at me like I'm being unbelievable. I'm just really happy that you like me as much as I do. You sounded really sweet while you ramble earlier too and I think that's really cute. Come to think of it, it's the most that I could hear you talk about what you feel ever since we got together!”

If Jinhwan looks so happy by something that should already be established by any normal couples out there, then Junhoe is pretty sure that he'd been a terrible boyfriend so far. His mind be damned for overthinking so much, when things are just this simple.

Junhoe never really cared on his relationships before, bit now that he cared, it ended up being a little too much.

“I'm sorry that you had to feel all of that.” Junhoe apologizes sincerely, as he curls his fingers in between Jinhwan's. “Sorry for being dumb.”

“Yes you are, but it's all okay now.” Jinhwan lightly squeezes his hand, his smile never leaving off of his face. “But if you're still so guilty about it, then how about you start tomorrow?”

Junhoe tilts his head at him in confusion, more than willing to do anything. “Start what?”

“From showing how much you like me!” Jinhwan giggles, and Junhoe has to bite his lips in an attempt to cover up a smile from showing.

“I'll be all over you. I really won't hold back now, you'll wish for me to stop.”

“Nuh-uh,” Jinhwan waves his short and stubby finger at him, and even that looks cute for Junhoe. He's whipped. So whipped for this man. “It’s not for you to decide.”

“You're liking this so much, aren't you?” Junhoe steals a quick kiss from his lover, just to see Jinhwan's cheeks turn rosy. Jinhwan pretended to look at the clock on their right side in an attempt to hide his blushing face, but it's too late for that because Junhoe had seen it all.

“Yes.” He answers and then he finally gets off of Junhoe's lap, as he stands up to offer his hand at Junhoe. It's a little over midnight, still fairly early, but Junhoe figures that Jinhwan wants to sleep now.

“Okay, I'll start by tomorrow.” Junhoe says before reaching for Jinhwan's hand, but of course, just like what he expected, he can't feel his legs anymore.

“Why didn't you ask me to get off earlier!”

Jinhwan fusses over him as he massages Junhoe's legs, while Junhoe just laughs at him.

Like what he said earlier, he didn't actually mind.

* * *

Comes Monday morning and the rest of the group is seated on their usual table at the cafeteria. There's a seat purposely left on Jinhwan's side because Junhoe is late again-- nothing unusual, but the next thing comes off as something surprising for everyone, including Jinhwan who is already expecting his lover.

Junhoe strolls in, dips down to peck Jinhwan's cheek before whispering, “Hey babe, good morning.”

It's now Jinhwan's turn to blush.

“Good morning.” He could see the shocked faces of his friends, could even hear someone choke among them, but Jinhwan is too happy to care.

He really really likes this change.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations Kim Hanbin for winning the Songwriter of the Year Award, and Queen Love Scenario for getting what she truly deserves-- the Song of the Year. iKON and iKONICS, thank you for working hard!
> 
> No one noticed but I usually write fluff after angst, so,


End file.
